Episode 8485 (6th October 2014)
Plot Faced with a furious Tony at the prison gates, demanding she doesn’t go in, Liz tells him that she doesn’t do ultimatums and continues into the prison to see Jim. Gary and Alya continue to flirt whilst working on the new centre and Zeedan invites Gary to join them for the Eid celebrations. Jim senses that Liz is angry and guesses that she has man trouble. He tries to convince her that no one has ever loved her like he does but his mask slips and he threatens Peter again. She warns him that if Peter is harmed, he'll never hear from any of his family again and walks out. Tim abruptly rejects Maddie's adult education leaflets. Liz turns up at Street Cars and nervously tells Steve where she has been and why but he isn't bothered. David asks Eva what her private chat with Kylie was about but she reassures him that there's nothing wrong. Tony packs his things. Liz apologises for lying but he still walks out. Gary turns up for the banquet to find Norris tucking into everything in front of him. Kal turns up without Leanne. Yasmeen doesn't believe the excuses that are offered but Kal doesn't tell her it was because of Zeedan. Liz blithely announces her and Tony have split up. Kylie is perturbed by David's talk of happy families. Maddie and Tim apologise to each other. She tells him how much she appreciates his and Sally's patience with her since she came into their lives. Yasmeen guesses that it was Zeedan who kept Leanne away. Liz is rude to Ken about Peter and explodes at him over the bar when he tries to defend him. Sean excuses her behaviour to him and Deirdre and says it was the visit to Jim. Deirdre thinks he means the one from two weeks before but Ken suspects there's something else going on. Alya runs after Gary when he has forgotten his jumper and they kiss. Steve turns up to comfort Liz. He tells her Tony wasn't worth it but she tells him he was. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Highfield Prison - Exterior and visiting suite *Nazirs' house - Hallway and dining room *Unknown road Notes *Michelle Connor (Kym Marsh) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz ignores Tony's demands and visits Jim, who says he will lay off Peter if she keeps visiting; and Gary continues to flirt with Alya while working on the community centre. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,300,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes